TRAIN WRECKED
by Axphelt
Summary: When scott gets into a car crash, allison go's all suicidal idk i thought this up in math class ****Let me know if u want mor!******scallison, sydia ya know that stuff
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf- Train wrecked

"SHOTS!" stiles screamed as the pack cheered along while taking another shot. Scott looked into Allison's eyes "I love you so much" he whispered as she smiled back. Scott looked down at his watch "oh shit!" he yelled while gathering his belongings "whats wrong" Allison asked in confusion "I need to be home by "twelve thirty" he replied "oh well what time is it?" "twelve thirty" Allison laughed a bit "are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Allison asked giving scott the sad puppy face "you know i wish i could" "well can i at least walk you out?" scott grabbed Allison hand "why of corse!" he said causing Allison to let out a small chuckle. She grabbed his hand as they leaped through the house and into the drive way where scott's car was waiting for him. Scott began to get in his car when Allison pulled him back "aren't you forgetting something?" she asked. Scott gave Allison a kiss, looking at his watch again while hurrying into his car. As he slowly backed out of the drive way "I LOVE YOU!" he shouted from

his car 'I LOVE YOU MORE!" Allison yelled back as she noticed something strange. A large 18 wheeler was headed down her street at lightning speed she watched as the truck driver continued at full speed, not noticing or caring that scott was backing out of the drive way "SCOTT WATCH-" it was to late. Allison watched in horror as the large 18 wheeler rammed into the back of her boyfriends car causing it to flip and spin and go up in flames with him still in the car…But that wasn't all, to make matters worse, the truck happened to be caring gasoline to a local gas station. The truck started to tip….and just as the truck started to trip, Allison noticed a hand emerge from the wreckage…..but that didn't matter because the Truck continued to tip, squashing the tiny car and exploding. The force was so strong that it blew Allison backward on to her lawn as she desperately tried to doge flying chunks of glass and metal until she felt a sharp pain in her side a she notice a piece of glass sticking out. She carefully pulled out the glass, not noticing that a large piece of metal was flying at her faster then light and knocked her out.

Allison woke up in a hospital bed. She shot straight up and looked around the room to find Lydia and Stiles. She started breathing heavy "WHERES SCOTT!?" Lydia approached the bed slowly "Allison listen, theres something we need to tell you, but you need to stay calm" Allison slowed her breathing and prepared for the worse before saying "he's dead isn't he?!" Lydia and stiles looked at each other "He's dead….right!? I SAW IT, I SAW HIS CAR LIGHT ON FIRE AND BLOW UP! AND I SAW CHUNKS OF METAL AND GLASS GO FLYING EVERYWHERE!" Allison's heart monitor started to beep faster "…Allison" Lydia said, trying to grab her attention "HE'S DEAD, IM NEVER GONNA SEE HIM AGIAN AND IM NEVER GONNA KISS HIM AGIAN AND IM NEVER GONNA BE ABLE TO TELL HIM HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM!" the room got quiet "…..so much"she whispered. Allison couldn't breathe again. She started coughing and wheezing her heart monitor started to rise again "Allison stay calm!" Lydia said on the verge of tears "ALLISON!" she screamed. Allison started to breathe, and then breathing turned to sobbing and crying. Lydia threw her arms around Allison trying to calm her down "shhh" she whispered "its alright….its alright" Stiles tried to speak over the loud crying "the body" he began, gaining the girls attention "the body, was never found, It wasn't at the wreckage"" wait, so scott could still be alive!?" Allison asked in astonishment "well..yes" stiles began "or his body was burt to ashes in the wreck" "STILES!" Lydia yelled as Allison started crying again, just imagining the pain, and suffering of being burnt to death "WELL ITS TRUE!" he yelled in defense. You could hear the pain, and tears in his voice. He loves Scott almost as much as Allison dose, but he was trying to stay strong in front of the girls "The good news however" Lydia began "you get to go home today, so gather your stuff and we'll drive you home" Allison slowly got up. You could tell that living and breathing was the LAST thing that she wanted to do right now. Allison got changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a big grey sweatshirt, and gathered her belongings. She grabbed Lydia's hand and cried into her shoulder as they walked out to stiles's baby blue jeep which was parked in front of the hospital. The whole car ride home was quiet, and a bit awkward.

When the crew arrived at Allison's house, stiles helped bring in her bags, as Lydia sat on Allison's bed with her, trying to calm her down a bit. When it was time to leave, Allison gave stiles and Lydia a hug, and thanked them for helping her bring in her stuff, before she went up stairs to her room and creed herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't do it

When Allison woke up the next morning, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing. It looked like the perfect day too go on a picnic, or hang out with Lydia, or styles…..or scott.

Allison tried not to cry but just the thought that her and scott would never be able to share a beautiful day like this ever again, made her tear a little. As she got up, she walked over to her mirror and smiled. ''Don't frown Allison" she began ''someone could be falling in love with your smile." She continued the process of waking up by taking a quick shower, and getting ready for school.

"ALLISON!" she heard a voice scream. It was Lydia. "Oh shit" Allison said as she picked up her bag and ran down the stairs. She forgot, Lydia was picking her up and driving with her to school today.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and just stared at Lydia before bursting into tears. "Lydia, I just can't do t, I can't live without scott, I just can't!" Lydia ran over to Allison to comfort her. "shhh" she whispered "You'll be fine, just pretend he never even existed" this made Allison want to cry more, because scott was such a big part in her life.

Lydia helped hysterical Allison into her car and began driving her to their school. Allison stared out the window the whole time, not saying a word. Lydia thought that Allison was being ridiculous but then again, when Jackson almost died, Lydia was the same way.

When they walked into school, they noticed styles. Just standing there, propped up against his locker,and twisting the lock, not even trying to get the combination right.

Lydia walked up to styles and waved her hand in front of his face "styles?" she said, trying to gain his attention "STYLES!?" but styles still just stood their, twisting his lock, and staring into space.

The next thing Lydia did was drastic. You KNOW there was something wrong when she did this. She looked up at styles, took a deep breathe and kissed him right on the cheek.

The lifeless styles blushed a bit but still just stood there. "ok guys well that was fun" Allison began "I'm gonna get to class"

As Allison walked in her class room. She felt a weird feeling, like everything was more depressed, sad and angry now. She sat down at her desk. The room was quiet. Danny got up out out of his chai and walked over to Allison, placing a hand on her back "I'm so sorry about scott" Allison started to tear up again "Me too". Allison burst out in tears "He didn't deserve to die! what did he ever do to anyone!?" Danny hugged her trying to comfort her "i know, he was a great guy" Allison thought how about scott has always been there for her. Even when he found out about the little crush between Issac and Allison, he still loved her….and that was the worst part….she treated him like shit…..she tried to kill him more then once, her family hated him, and even after all that, he still stuck by here side through the thick and the thin.

Allison ran out of her class room and into the girls bathroom. She sat near the window, just thinking and crying…..and thats all she probably would do for the rest of her life…..or at least she thought.

She took a deep breathe then went in he backpack and pulled out the knife that she always carried around. How would her father feel? both his girls killed themselves! she didn't think about that though. she stood up, held the knife to her stomach and took a deep breathe before the door slammed open "ALLISON!"


	3. AUTHORS NOTE MK?

**OK GUYS SO, sorry its been taking a long time to write another chapter, but I had writers block for like SOOO long but I've been thinking up some HUGE twists for the story. If u guys have any ideas, PLEASE share them cause i would love to hear them. ALSO i forgot to add a disclaimer and i see everyone else has them so….**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, Teen wolf is on MTV, moondays at 10/9c or how ever you say that…. **


	4. Chapter 3: The ultimate cliff hanger

*WARNING, PREPARE FOR SOME BIG TWISTS IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!***********

It was Issac but then again, it didn't matter who it was because it was to late, Allison shoved the knife through her stomach and out the other side. "ALLISON!" Issac ran over to her and quickly caught her before she collapsed on the floor 'she's unconscious!' he thought 'what the hell do i do…..what would scott do!?'

He quickly hopped up on his feet and ran out of the bathroom. People looked at him crazily as he carried Allison's body out of the school. He thought about taking her to the hospital, but they might not understand their situation.

He stopped by his car which was parked in the schools parking lot as he dug around in his pockets trying to find his car keys. He started tearing up "FUCK!" he screamed as he frantically looked for his keys. This was WAY to much pressure for him, I mean he spent half his life locked in a freezer, how should he know

how to act in these situations!?

Suddenly, he heard a loud honk and a familiar voice "need a ride!?" Issac turned around, I was stiles and Lydia "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED" Lydia asked, she looked like she was about to cry. Allison was her best friend."No time to explain" Issac replied as he opened the back seat of stiles's jeep and hopped in with Allison in his arms.

Stiles slammed on the gas pedal "Wait!" Lydia began " Where the FUCK are we gonna bring some girl who tried to kill herself in the school bathroom over her werewolf boyfriend who just BLEW UP MAY I REMIND YOU without looking like a group of FUCKING PSYCHOPATHS!?" Stiles and Issac considered what she was saying "Guys, she not doing to well!" Issac said, his voice was shaky. "DEATONS!" Lydia exclaimed. Stiles looked at her like she was crazy "DR. DEATONS, THE ANIMAL CLINIC, WHERE SCOTT WORKED!" Stiles immediately knew what she was talking about and he slammed on the gas pedal.

"guys…" Issac started "look" he pointed towards Allison. A tear drop rolled down her face "wait but I thought she was unconscious!?" Lydia said "Yeah well me too…. It was right when u mentioned…scott" Another tear fell "should we tell her about this when she wakes up…IF she wakes up?" "no" Lydia said "It might upset her even more…" the group stared awkwardly at each other for a minute.

"WHERE HERE" stiles exclaimed "GET HER OUT AND BRING HER IN" Stiles and Issac helped carry in Allison while Lydia ran in to find Dr. Deaton "DEATON WHERE ARE YOU!" she looked around the room "IT'S AN EMERGENCY" He popped out of the surgery room and was about to greet them until he saw Allison in stiles and Issacs arms.

"You guys can't come, i have another patient!" He yelled, but Issac didn't care, Allison was gonna die unless they tried to save her. He ran into the room, knocking Dr. D onto the floor. "YOU GUYS CANT COME IN!" he yelled again as Issac put Allison on the emergency table. He looked to the side as he noticed Deaton's other patient….It was scott.

**OOOOO I HOPE U ALL HATE ME FOR THIS CLIFF HANGER! IM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY. I know the chapters aren't that long but i have so much to write and i want to leave LOTS of cliff hangers! #sucks2suck THNX FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 4: couldn't think of a name :

Deaton burst in the door. "He didn't want me to tell you guys. He dragged himself here after the crash. He didn't want you guys to Get even more upset if you found out something like this happened…..and he didn't want Allison to act drastically but obviously that didn't help." Issac had tears in his eyes "is he…" "No, he's just under anistisia….he can't heal, the damage was to bad so i was going to do surgery on him… Issac….I don't know if i can save both of them"

Lydia and Stiles ran into the room "what did we-" Stiles saw Scott and broke down "Is he gonna be alright?" "I don't know stiles…I might only be able to save one of them" "Well you have to try at least!" "Stiles how am i gonna preform 2 surgeries at once….""maybe you don't have to, just stitch up Allison right!? Thats all you have to do right!? RIGHT!?" Stiles began to have another panic attack.

He couldn't breathe. Lydia grabbed his hand "Stiles! calm down!" she screamed at him "STILES! look see look at me, clam down it's gonna be okay!" Issac panicked "Deaton you don't have something to help with this!? what kind of a doctor are you!?"

Lydia didn't know what to do. So she kissed him. It wasn't like a 'I'm just trying to save you so I'm gonna kiss you' kind of kiss. It was more of like a 'I've really wanted to do this for a long time, so here goes nothing' kind of kiss.

He started to clam down…"w-why did you d-do t-t-that?" As much as she wanted to say because I love you, now was not the time considering the 2 people who said that were pretty much dying. "I read in a book some where, that if you hold you breathe, you can stop a panic attack" He looked disappointedly at the floor "oh"

Isaac was about to wolf out, he didn't do good under pressure "GUYS COMMON WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" "I got it!" Deaton exclaimed "Issac do you think you can take away scotts pain for like 10 minutes while i try to fix Allison!?"

"Yeah i can, but hurry"

Deaton pulled over the X-ray machine so he could see if the knife hit any major organs. "She did some damage, considering she was trying to kill herself, but I'll see what I can do" And with that he began. The surgery lasted a lot more then 10 minutes. "Issac how you hanging in there!?" "Good….but hurry….I can't hold on much longer" "Almost done….jut let me finish this last stitch…..and….DONE"

Issac passed out on the floor next to Scotts 'bed' But Deaton didn't worry about that "Stiles, lydia, think you can carry Issac out. I'll call you guys when I'm done" As much as they didn't want to leave the knew it was the right thing to do "Um yeah let me go unlock the car" Stiles was able to lift up is sac and load him into the back of his baby blue jeep which Lydia found very impressive. And they drove Issac home. Well back to scott's house, which is where Issac lived….how were the going to explain this to Mellisa!?

Lydia opened the door and saw Melissa laying on the couch hysterical crying. Stiles carried Issac into his room and Lydia comforted Melissa "Scott" Lydia began "he's alive, he's at the clinic, Deatons doing surgery on him and Allison" She hugged Lydia "thank you" she whispered "wait, what happened to Allison!?" Lydia didn't know how she was gonna tell Melissa

"Ok (here goes nothing) Alright so Allison..Umm… well she tried to kill herself in the girls bathroom at school"

"why?"

"Well I don't know exactly but we're pretty sure that it was because of umm…well…Scott…every since everyone thought he died, She's been all depressed and stuff"

"Well dose she know that Scotts alive yet?"

"No, she was unconscious when we got there"

"oh…wait so what happened to Issac"

"Issac passed out after he took away scotts pain so they could preform surgery on Allison"

"Issac did that?"

"Yeah, he's a great guy, especially after you know, his child hood"

"yeah… well you guys had some hell of an afternoon"

"Oh thats not it, Stiles had a panic attack, but luckily I stopped it"

"You stopped it!?"

"Oh…ummm well yeah see about that-"

"how!?"

"Ummm well i read online that you can stop a panic attack bye holding your breathe and I ummm.."

"…."

"I kissed him"

"…."

"For medical reasons!"

"Lydia, you know that boy loves you, he would die for you!"

" I know its just-"

Stiles walked in He stood there awkwardly "What did i miss?" Melissa smiled "oh nothing" "Common Lyd" Stiles began "I'll drive you home and text you when I get the call" Lydia began gathering her stuff and then her and Stiles hugged Melissa goodbye and told her that they would go pick up scott for her and bring him home later.

_**Thnx 4 reading. I'll try to update as soon as possible, i have a bunch of crazy ideas but I'm trying to figure out how to put them in a certain order…..that makes sense :D **_


	6. Chapter 5: Awkward

Back at The clinic:

Allison woke up, as air flew into her chest. She shot up, she was berating heavy 'where the fuck am I!?' she thought to herself as she looked around the dark room. At first she couldn't tell where she was, or why she was here….then it hit her 'this is the vet clinic…wait why am I…..oh yeah I tried to… because scott…..' she looked around the room again, it was dark but there was a light..well 2 lights….one shinning down on her as she lay on a cold,metal table, covered in blood…and one shinning down on…SCOTT "HOLY SHIT SCOTT!" she screamed as she tried to sit up before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She continued calling his name but he was still sleeping from the surgery "SCOTT! SCOTT WAKE UP PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW THIS IS REAL I NEED TO KNOW YOUR HERE!"

She didn't know if Scott was alive, he wouldn't answer…

Then Deaton came running in. He flicked on the lights "oh Allison, your awake" Allison was **hysterical.** "is h-he o-o-kay?" He walked over and hugged her to try to comfort her but that didn't help "yes, he's just sleeping, he had surgery not to long ago….and so did you" he said pointed towards Allison's stomach.

She looked at the floor shamefully "He brought himself here after the crash….he didn't want you to see him like this…he didn't want you too do something crazy but, that obviously didn't help" they both laughed "its's a miracle he survived…he's okay now though, you just have to let him wake up, he'll be fine" he tried not to talk about how scott wasn't actually fine, and he didn't know if he would actually wake up…. if he did wake up…it'd be amazing if he remembered who she was…who he was.

Lydia and Stiles [in the car]

"Stiles listen, back at the clinic-"

"Yeah Lydia I know, that kiss was just for medical reasons….you said that…"

Yes, Lydia wouldn't have never kissed stiles IF he wasn't dying in front of her BUT….she did kinda enjoy it although….she would never admit it. Their was an awkward silence for a bit until they pulled up at the clinic. They walked in. The first person they saw was Dr. Deaton….he must have been waiting for them "Stiles" he began " you can go on back, i think Allison is up, I need to ask Lydia some questions"

Stiles walked away to go check on Allison and Scott as Lydia waited up front with Deaton.

"Lydia, i needed to talk to you because Allison and Stiles might not be able to handle this"

*she prepared for the worst*

"Is Scott okay!?"

"Well see, thats what I wanted to talk to you about… Scott suffered serious damage to his head and spine so….im not 100% sure that Scott is going to wake up from this…and if he dose wake up…i don't know if he'll be in a vegetative state or if he'll even remember…anything"

*Lydia looked at the ground….trying to stay strong*

"if Scott dose not wake up…I need you to make sure that Allison wont do anything like this again"

"…..i will"

"don't tell them"

He opened the door, letting Lydia in before him. Allison looked up, a big smile shot across her face as she pulled Lydia in for a hug "what were you guys talking about?" "uhhhhh…." Lydia began "Dr, Deaton just wants me to remind you to take your medicine" Deaton went in the cabbnit and pulled out a paper pay with Allison's name on it he began explaining the types of medication that were in the bag, and when she should take them as Lydia pulled stiles aside.

She must have been able to tell that he wasn't acting normal. He started sweating….like he was nervous, his breathing got heavier, he wasn't focused "whats wrong?" she asked with a concerned look on her face…. she really did care about stiles….alot….she just didn't know how and when to tell him, so she just held it in. " I-I-I just i hate seeing Scott like this" she grabbed his face "Stiles, don't worry, Scotts gonna be just fine, he should be waking up soon then you guys can go play video games or wrestle or whatever the hell boys do…okay?" "…okay"

They stood there, staring at each other the mood set just right…..as stiles leaned in and closed his eyes. Lydia wanted this, and so did stiles but….It just wasn't the right time "We should uh….go check on Allison" Lydia said, leaning out just in time. "yeah um….sure" stiles replied awkwardly.

"so, these are for pain, take no more then 3 a day and take them with food and water" Deaton said taking out a bottle of small red pills. He handed them to her and she looked at the label.

"Ready to go?" Lydia asked "yeah let me just grab my bag" Allison put the pills in the bag and got up. She looked at stiles and Lydia, both of there faces bright red.

She grinned "oh I see whats going on here, do u guys wanna stop at a hotel or something on the way home? because I'm fine just waiting in the-" "ALLISON!" Lydia screamed "GET IN THE CAR!" Allison was still laughing "what about cvs?" Lydia gave her the 'bitch I'm not kidding, get in the car right now or i'll kill you' face "jeez, I'm going, wait what about Scott" "I'll call you when he wakes up" Deaton said. "okay, thanks for um…saving the both of us" Allison gave him a hug before her, Lydia, and stiles walked out of the clinic and drove home

_**What do you guys think? Is it coming along? I feel like I'm getting kinda off topic with the story but I'm trying:D**_


End file.
